


If You Try Sometimes, You Get What You Need

by Vulgarweed



Series: Neither Side Created Kink Memes [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Incubus Summoning, M/M, Metaphysical Prostitution, Mutual Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenaged Antichrist does things like a normal person most of the time. But when he's desperate to get rid of his virginity, he reverts to type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Try Sometimes, You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Kink Meme, April 8, 2009
> 
>  **Prompt:** _Crowley seducing a 16-17 year old Adam (or 18, if that would make you feel better). Lots of graphic sex isn't necessary if you're uncomfortable writing it, but the more the merrier!_
> 
> I think the seduction goes both ways here. Adam is 16 or 17 here, so he's not actually underage in his own country ( _either_ of his "countries," I'd imagine). He is in some readers' countries, though, hence the warning.
> 
> Title comes from "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones.

 

After the all-too-familiar wrenching, dispersing, and re-arranging, Crowley came back to himself winged, nude, and kneeling on a wooden floor, in a pentagram ringed with symbols. Typical. But not at all typical was the Power that had summoned him, which now sat there cross-legged just outside the circle, looking a little overwhelmed.  
  
"You?" Crowley squeaked when he looked up into the teenage Antichrist's shockingly blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Adam said.  
  
"No, you're not. You don't need all this to call me, you know," the demon said, gesturing at the symbols. "Can't you just...I dunno, click your ruby slippers or something?"  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Crowley turned his silky scarlet wings into something also silky and scarlet but a little more modest. Something like Hugh Hefner might wear. Adam's staring had been distracting, though it was nice not to have his _eyes_ the subject of a frightened gaze for a change.  
  
"Anyway," said Crowley. "I can't imagine what _you'd_ need a tempting for. Your wish is my command. _Really."_  
  
"I...er....wasn't expecting _you,_ per se."  
  
Crowley almost paled as he looked more closely at the symbols. "You wanted an _incubus?_ " he blurted. "I'm not that kind of demon! Though, er, I always rather wanted to be."  
  
Adam was indeed blushing. "I suppose...well, see..." He took a deep breath, and the world held it with him. He spilled it all at once: "SeeitwouldbemyfirsttimeandIguessdeepdownIwantedittobewithsomeoneIknow."  
  
"I suppose not," Crowley said as he gathered his breath. "There's pubs for that, you know."  
  
Was Adam changing ever so slightly before his very eyes? Or had he always been so...marble? Sculpturally beautiful? So enticing, so wicked and innocent at once, so sensual, so...  
  
"But I suppose it was a mistake," Adam said sadly, lowering his beautiful eyes and making Crowley ache with missing their gaze. "I suppose I can order you around and stuff, and it's not right....just because I'm so horny...and I want to learn how....and make it good...and I want something better than some random drunk bloke...maybe it's a stupid idea anyway, maybe I'm too young..."  
  
Something in Crowley's throat clenched at the thought. He didn't like being summoned, but he _really_ hated being dismissed. "Oh no, Adam," he found himself nearly pleading. "It's not a mistake. First thought, best thought. You're right. You _do_ deserve better. You deserve the best! Obviously that's me."  
  
"I don't know if I...do you mean?" Adam's stammering couldn't _possibly_ be sincere and guileless, it couldn't be. And Crowley wasn't sure if it would turn him on more if it were or if it weren't. "I mean, you're my _friend,_ kind of...."  
  
"Yesss," said Crowley, crawling forward, quite confident that it made his dressing gown fall open, "Sssort of. And your....er....ssssupremesssupernaturalbeing-father. But not your father-father....oh, let's not talk about him, he hasn't been there for you. But in the old daysss, you know, when it was time to become a man, a good father would get his son a whore."  
  
Adam squeaked and squirmed against the increasing attack of tightness in his shorts. Crowley's face was close to his now, just across the pulsing blue light of the circle. "I...I'm not into women," he said irrelevantly.  
  
"Oh, whores can be either, or none or both of the above," Crowley said. He reached out one lean, pale hand, silk sleeve falling away from his slender, muscled wrist. One long finger touched the barrier between and shoved through, carrying some of its tingle and burn as he touched Adam's full lips. "I remember _beautiful_ boy-whores. Dancers. Cupbearers. Ganymedes. On the edge of manhood but -" Crowley's finger traced golden, stubbly hairs on Adam's chin - "holding back from the edge."

 

Adam swallowed hard.  
  
"You're not too young," Crowley went on, voice dropping octaves until it rang softly from his chest. "You're _ancient._ As old as the world. Which is yours. And so am I."  
  
The ambiguity of that phrasing hung and shimmered in the air like the occult barrier between their lips, barely any space at all. Adam moved his fingers. Crowley came through, tongue first.  
  
"I read that whores don't like to kiss," Adam said.  
  
"Thisss one does."  
  
What Crowley did to Adam's mouth was a sin even in Hell for its romance, its call-and-response, its attention to detail. Adam swallowed an earth-shaking groan and pulled Crowley's hair with one hand and the tie of his silken dressing gown with the other. It doesn't matter who replaced the hardwood floor with a paisley snowdrift of harem cushions. Perhaps the floor did in out of embarrassment.  
  
"Do you want to go sslow, virgin?" Crowley whispered into Adam's throat, its well-built lines offered gamely to the demon's teeth.  
  
"No," Adam said. "Definitely not."  
  
"Good," said Crowley, "but we'll go _long."_  
  
Adam's hands roved Crowley's body as the demon covered him, last clothes disappearing and legs tangling. Crowley looked down in awe. Michelangelo's David looked like a bad Photoshop of this boy, especially considering the neoclassical vogue for small cocks, which Adam most certainly did not have, and well-built, graceful torsos and strong thighs, which he most certainly did. He woke from his daze by closing his eyes and biting down on a shoulder, getting a yelp from Adam and a strong hand grasping his arse, pulling him tight against the lad writhing beneath him, cock fitting so well in the niche between belly and thigh and sliding with a subtle slick of sweat and erections already wettening in eagerness and that very nice massage oil they'd used in Rome that Crowley had never forgotten because it was so useful. Adam gripped his hips and worked them, just _there_ , as Crowley bend his head to work a nipple with his teeth, all threat and savour. Adam moaned again; as his courage grew, he became more and more vocally appreciative, and this inspired Crowley to try harder. And harder.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Crowley said again. _"Really."_  
  
"I want to see your wings again," Adam said.  
  
Crowley obliged with a lewd ripple of his whole body, the muscles under Adam's hands and between Adam's legs flexing with strength as his wings rose again and spread, blood-clear in the dim light. Adam whimpered and reached for them as they settled over him and Crowley kept sinking down, finally lifting that magnificent cock from its nest of golden fur and sliding it into his mouth to hear Adam's cries of ecstasy and very tenuous restraint. Dropping his jaw and humming encouragement as the thrusts went deeper and deeper into his throat and he cruelly tickled Adam all over with his feathers.  
  
Adam pulled back suddenly, flushed and begging. "I want you to fuck me," he said with a shocking steadiness.  
  
Crowley laughed, wiping his wet mouth very slowly. "You want _me_ to fuck _you?_ Oh, you naughty slut. Your father would _not_ approve."  
  
"I know," said Adam with feline glee, utterly inviting.  
  
With an animal sound, Crowley fell upon him, Adam's legs bending around his neck and toes brushing his wings. Awkwardness was a human option that might be fun to play with later, but Adam's lust was too urgent and Crowley too into his role, and with an arch of Adam's back and a serpentine roll of Crowley's spine, he was inside, Adam's body receiving him with utter wanton joy.  
  
"Harder," Adam whimpered, hands slipping on sweaty skin, in a tangle of hair and feathers. Crowley gave it to him, everything he had and more, first with a teasing, long slowness of strokes and then a fierce pummeling with a tomcat-like singlemindedness. Adam tightened his legs, wrapped one hand around Crowley's wrist bracing him up, sank his nails into the back of Crowley's neck, and otherwise made a completely delicious spectacle of himself.

 

"I'm going to come in you _so hard,"_ Crowley gasped. "But it ought to be you first." He fought a hand free and gave Adam's twitching cock a few mean, expert tugs, and Adam bit his lip and clenched his hands and came hard, all over Crowley's hand and his own belly, every muscle tightening and giving the demon a wild, tight, bucking ride as Crowley cried out and tensed, pulsing and releasing deep inside Adam's hot passage.  
  
He took his wicked time about withdrawing as they clung together, Crowley cooling their skin with his wings. "Are you pleased?"  
  
"Yesss," Adam hissed, and looked sheepish. For just a moment. He pulled Crowley down onto him and kissed him for a long time, then drew back. "So if you're a whore," he smiled, "I ought to pay you."  
  
"I do _not_ need your money," Crowley laughed.  
  
"No, you don't. What do you need...hmmm," Adam stroked Crowley's cheek. "I give you my protection," he said. "Forever."  
  
Crowley tensed just a bit, and saw a dizzying seriousness in Adam's eyes. "For as long as you--"  
  
"Forever," Adam said firmly. "And your angel too, of course."  
  
Crowley tensed a _lot,_ and then relaxed, lying down into Adam's arms. "Please don't tell him," he finally said.  
  
"I won't. But you should."  
  
"I will....someday," said Crowley, looking up at the ceiling in a stunned manner until Adam nudged him.  
  
"Is it normal to want to do it again right away?"  
  
"At your age? Yes," Crowley smirked, hands wandering again. "And at my agelessness too."

 

 


End file.
